


Ownership

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambush, Ankle Hoslter, Guns, Gunshots, Hospital Release, Hurt Danny, M/M, gunshot wound, hostage, reasoning, standoff - Freeform, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and his team are waiting patiently in the cabin for Danny and Phillip to return from the hospital. They draw their guns and order Phillip to the ground but it doesn't go as they planned. Instead, Phillip has a plan, as well as a gun, of his own.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Kudos: 24





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:   
“They should be here any minute” I told my team standing behind me as I looked at the empty driveway of the cabin, “Everyone remember where they stand?” 

“Yes,” Kono said, “We do but are you sure they can’t see our cars when he pulls up?” 

“I hid them behind the cabin. He won’t notice them unless he parks back there which I doubt he will,” I answered, “He wouldn’t make Danny walk around the house after he was just released from a hospital.” 

“How do you know that?” Lou asked. 

“Because that’s what I would do,” I said as I heard a car approaching, “They’re here, places.” 

Lou and Chin crouched down in the kitchen by the island, I hid on the side of the couch farthest from the door, and Kono hid by the door so she could cover the exit. 

“Here we go Danny,” Phillip said as they entered the cabin and closed the door, “Do you want to rest on the couch or in our room?” 

“Freeze! HPD!” I yelled as my team and I stood and aimed our guns, “It’s over Phillip!”

As we stood up, Phillip grabbed his gun from the back of his pants and brought Danny close to him. Without even thinking, he pointed the gun at Danny’s head and switched the safety off. 

“Don’t move!” he yelled as he tightened his grip on both Danny and the gun. 

“Don’t do anything rash Phillip,” Kono said from behind him, “Be smart and drop the gun.” 

“No, if I can’t have him then nobody can!” he yelled, “Drop your guns!” 

“Okay,” I said as I held up my hands in surrender, “We’re dropping them.” 

“Go to the ground slowly and one by one kick your guns over to me,” he ordered as we all held our hands up in surrender. 

“Phillip, we know how much you care about Danny, but you’re scaring him,” I said as my team and I slowly lowered ourselves to the ground, “If you truly do love him then you would stop what you’re doing.” 

“No! I’m going to take him with me since you won’t let me have him in the real world. We can be together in heaven where you can’t bother us,” he explained as we threw our guns over. 

I didn’t need to hear another word from him. He gave me all I needed to determine that he wasn’t going to let Danny go without a fight. Fine, if he wants a fight then he’ll get one. 

I quickly lifted my pants leg, grabbed my gun in my ankle holster, and fired two quick shots at Phillip’s head. 

Phillip released his hold on Danny and dropped to the ground. As he fell he fired off a shot that I assumed ricocheted into the house. 

“Danny!” I yelled as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion, “You okay?” 

“Fine,” he said as he stared at Phillip’s dead body beside him. 

“Hey, look at me Danno. Keep your eyes on me, not him,” I told him as I knelt down in front of him and turned his head to face me, “You’re alright. It’s over now.” 

He broke down crying as soon as he heard that, just let all the emotions that he was holding in out. He hugged my neck and buried his face in my shoulder. 

“You’re okay honey,” I said as I rubbed my hands up and down his sides. 

As soon as I touched his lower right side he gasped in pain and backed up. 

“What? Are you hurt? Let me see,” I said as I looked at his side and saw blood seeping through his shirt. 

“Steve,” he mumbled as I ripped a piece of my shirt off to use as a bandage. 

“Shh,” I said as I applied pressure and gathered him up in my arms to carry him to my car, “You’re going to be okay honey just stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I plan on having one more story to wrap up the series so stay tuned!


End file.
